A Tiny Problem
by Ryxina
Summary: A girl ends up in Twilight Princess and gets to meet everyone! The only problem is she's barely the size of a hand. She's fine with it though, as long as someone carries her! Link/OC Set after Twilight Princess
1. A Small Issue

**AN: This is my first story so please go easy on me. I know it's terrible but i want to get better so constructive ****criticism is very much welcomed!**

* * *

"**WE'RE GOING OUT, DON'T BURN DOWN THE HOUSE!**" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"**SO I'M ALLOWED TO THROW A PARTY?**" I responded.

"As if that would ever happen, you don't have any friends." I heard my sister say. I also heard the small smack indicating that my mom hit her on the back of her head.

"**BYE, LOVE YA!**"

"**BYE, LOVE YOU TOO! THANKS FOR HITTING LEE-LEE FOR ME!**" I could feel my sisters glare from up here.

And the front door slammed shut, leaving me to myself. Time for my whenever-I-wake-up ritual.

I got up -slowly- and headed towards my mom's bathroom. When I finally arrived I started my bathroom ritual. Nothing special, just brushing my teeth, taking a shower stuff like that. Usually in that order but sometimes I rebel. After about fifteen minutes I was out of the bathroom and heading back towards my room in a towel.

I laid out my clothes which just consisted of black shorts and a black t-shirt. '_I am not a fancy person._' I thought. I got dressed, skipped breakfast-or lunch whatever it was- got my bag, and headed out towards the park. On the way there I made sure I had everything. I did.

When I got to the park I sat down at a shady bench-I burn like a vampire- and started looking for my first subject. Glancing around my eyes locked onto a cute little kid on the playground. I smirked like a villain. Perfect. Reaching into my bag I grabbed my tools.

And started drawing him.

What? Did you expect me to kidnap him or something?

I like doing this, just sitting in a park drawing random people I'll never get to know, write down what I think their personalities are. It's weird and creepy but it helps me relax and gives me ideas for characters in my stories. '_Oh my, I hope they don't mind._'

I drew other random people for a while until a boy sat next to me. I think he was going to try to talk to me until he glanced over to what I was writing. He looked a little freaked out when he got up and left. It almost made me laugh until I realized it was getting dark.

Getting up I gathered up my stuff and headed home. '_I kind of wish my life was more exciting. Kind of. I don't want to make a wish that could ruin my life but still. Maybe I should learn an instrument._' Vertigo interrupted my thoughts. I stumbled forward a bit before falling. '_I hope I don't break my glasses._' Was my last thought before everything went black.

I woke up to a lot of giggling. I bit back a groan as I got up. '_I am not where I was when I passed out._' I thought dully. Looking around I concluded I was in a place that never trimmed there grass. It was taller than me for crying out loud! '_Trees, tall grass, and water. Ok I'm in a forest. Oh gosh was I kidnapped! Wait a bunch of kids were giggling. Kidnapped by children?! Don't panic, don't panic._' Looking around again I saw two children. I froze. They were huge! '_Giants aren't real! What the cracker jacks! Calm down! They don't see you. You can sneak away. Wait, what are they doing?_' they were gathered around some sort of cloth that is used to contain items. My bag.

"Look at this one! It's the best one in here!" the oldest boy said.

"I've seen better." The youngest boy said.

"Hey wait! Is that Link?" the oldest asked.

'_They're in my journal. Oh Farore, I haven't even shown my journal to my mom!_' while I was freaking out I didn't notice a boy with blonde hair walk in with a girl that looked around eight to eleven years old.

"There they are!" the little girl said accusingly.

"Guys go home, I'll deal with the bag." Blondie said.

The oldest of the two boys tried sneaking out with **my** journal but was caught. Thank goodness.

Blondie sighed and started collecting all my items. He started getting closer to me and I started freaking out again. '_How is he going to react to a small person!? Wait maybe I can sneak away! he's close but maybe if I'm careful…_' I started slowly crawling away on my hands and knees. I was about 5 feet away from him before I had the urge to sneeze. '_**NO! WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?!**_' I sneezed, loudly. The force of the sneeze was so powerful on my tiny body I fell forward.

He looked in my direction. I don't think he knew that I was a tiny human from another dimension, I'm pretty sure I looked like a black ball of fuzz. And yes I said another dimension, I have concluded that I am in Twilight Princess. '_I should probably be freaking out more about the whole "I'm in a video game thing" but I'm no- __**OFF TRACK! I CAN'T MOVE, I'M LIKE A TURTLE ON ITS BACK AND HE IS HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS ME!**_' wait he's heading for me? Sheet metal.

When he got over to me he picked me up by the back of my shirt. '_My clothes shrunk too. How convenient._' He stared at me with shocked blue eyes. '_Found the main character._' His mouth was wide open, I'm not sure if he could open it anymore if he tried.

"You'll catch flies if your mouth is open for too long." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say to a person that just found a tiny person. He dropped me. "Owwy! **MEANIE!**" Mature, right?

"Wha- How?! W-who are you?! What are you?" He stuttered out. He looked ashamed all of the sudden. "Sorry for dropping you!" Oh that's why.

"It is fine, giant human. Would you like to pick me up again so I do not have to shout?" I half yelled. Truth be told I just want to be held, it was fun.

"A-alright." He picked me up and I stood on his palm. "Who are you? I'm Link." He smiled.

"I am Sophie. And this whole situation is really cliché."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! please tell me if you like it. I don't really want to continue if no one likes it, so please tell me if you like it and maybe you can help me get better!**


	2. Getting to know my OC

**AN: I did this because I don't want to be like "She had black hair that almost reached her ankles, big blue eyes that shined like a blue M&M, and skin that was so pale that he figured she needed some sun." it's just weird for me and i'm not good at it.**

* * *

**Name (Nickname): **Sophie Emick

**Age:** 16

**Gender: **Female

**Build/Body Type/Physical Frame:** She has boobs, I don't know how else to put it

**Height:** Short

**Skin: **Pale

**Hair:** Black, it goes past her knees

**Eyes: **Dark blue

**Habits:**  
Doesn't look people in the eye, she stutters sometimes, and she giggles, laughs, and smiles a lot when she feels awkward, she can't help it

**Personality: **Sarcastic, quiet, shy, awkward, sometimes creepy but she can be really nice

**Loves/Favorites:**  
Video games, cats, purple, good food, the dark, rain, and reading

**Hates:**  
Bugs, physical activity, outside, sunny weather, sour things, most people, and koalas

**Hobbies:**  
Reading, drawing, writing, humming, thinking

**Talents/Skills:**  
Cooking, reading, writing, remembering useless things, and lying

**Fears/Nightmares: **Spider, scorpions, lobsters, crabs, zombies, guns, and koalas

**Best Quality:**  
Cooking

**Greatest Flaw:**  
She usually only remembers useless things

**Character Strengths: **Remembering useless things

**And the coinciding weaknesses:** Forgetting important things for the useless things

**Quirks:**  
She's very curious and usually listens in on things she is not supposed to, she curses a lot when she gets mad but other than that doesn't curse, and she lies a lot

**Occupation:**  
Student

**Family:**  
Mom, sister, brother

* * *

**So there she is, my baby. Sorry if she seems like a mary sue now i will try my best to stay mary sue free in the story.**


	3. Things Got Weird

**AN: Yay! Thank you so much Demon Princess of Time! You too April! I am going to try to update at least once a day! I have so many ideas swimming around in my head, I need to get them out. I'll try to make my chapters a little longer in the future. The next chapter is probably going to be the longest.**

* * *

I was currently in Links house, sitting on a table next to my bag. Link was off doing something goat related, and I was currently thinking over my situation and what I was going to do.

'_Ok, so I was walking home until I passed out, I woke up in Hyrule with two kids in my bag, and I'm in Links house. Oh I forgot the best part! __**I'M THE SIZE OF A FAT MOUSE!**_' If I told Link that he wouldn't think I'm crazy, right?

Who am I kidding, I think I'm crazy.

'_Well I know what I'm not going to do. I'm not going to be all skeptic like the girls I've read about. No "OK, so Link, this isn't real! By some force of the universe I'm in a world that's only a video game! I'm from the real world, this one is all fake!" unlike them I believe in alternate universes that have their own gods and goddesses. Honestly I was expecting this to happen to me sooner, crap like this just __**loves**__ to make my life difficult._' Ok, time to stop thinking. My brain hurts.

The door opened and closed. Footsteps started heading towards me. Or maybe the table, I could be wrong.

"Hi Sophie. I'm done with my goat related affairs." Ok so he didn't actually say that but he said something similar! "Ready to tell me what happened?"

"Ok, but just remember that I know I'm crazy. I'm not a danger to society yet." He nodded. Very hesitantly but he still nodded. "Ok! So I was walking home and I-I got dizzy and fell. I woke up in the spring thingy, that is p-pretty much like an ocean to me, to a bunch of kids in my bag. You pretty much know the rest, I sneezed became a turtle on its back and then you found me." I explained, sure I stuttered a bit.

Mother firetrucking stuttering is going to get me in trouble one of these days.

He gave me a "look". Ya know one of those looks your mom gives you when you told her you went to bed early when in reality you were up all night. For those of you that don't I shall supply the look! A disbelieving look.

He was not expecting that, I can tell!

"Did Ilia put you up to this?"

"Yes. Of course she did! She keeps a drawer full of tiny people for this occasion!" there was so much sarcasm on that sentence I think I used it all.

"You make a good point."

"Of course I do."

Silence.

"So, goats."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Goats." I think I made it awkward with the goat thing.

'_What am I going to do now? I have no family here. Wait. I have no family here! Mom! Lee-Lee! My brother will do fine. __**MY KITTY! HOW IS SHE GOING TO FUNCTION IN NORMAL SOCIETY!?**_' I'm pretty sure I kept changing facial expressions.

I cried.

Now I'm not going to say stuff like "I haven't cried since I was 10" or crap like that. I cry easily but not a lot.

Link freaked the fudge out.

"D-don't cry! What's wrong?!"

"M-mama! Lee-Lee! **TOOTHLESS! TOOTHLESS GETS ALL MY STUFF!**" Link doesn't know what's going on. His face is full of confusion. But he was still freaking out.

He picked me up.

He.

Picked.

Me.

Up.

He also started stroking my head with his fingers. It was weird but felt nice and it got me to stop crying so, nutter butters.

"Don't cry. I can't even deal with normal sized girls when they cry." What is wrong with normal girls this is awesome!

A couple minutes later, when he was sure my fit was thrown, he stopped petting me. Which sucked.

"Thank you!" I smiled the sweetest smile I could. Which was hard 'cause I don't like smiling too much.

He just kind of chuckled nervously and turned a light shade of pink. It was very unnoticeable but I have the eyes of a fat cat looking for food.

Once again awkward silence. This is really weird that we have nothing to talk about considering **I'M FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION.**

"So, you save the world yet?"

"Yea…" I made it worse again.

"Bibbiddi-Bobbidi-Boo." Yea I don't know, I just felt like saying it.

Then it got really weird.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm sorry for ending it like that.**

**Bye!**


	4. Snacks are the Cat's Meow! Part 1

**AN: Hi! I just finished this after staring at it for 4-5 hours! I decided to split chapter 3 into two parts. I have things to do tomorrow. Sorry. I'll try to get the second part out tomorrow if I can. Oh before we start I would like to thank UltimateOtakuGirl100 and Demon Princess of Time for reading this and being so nice! I couldn't stop giggling all day thanks to you two. Ok this is too long just read!**

* * *

Never again will I say those cursed words.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you." Link said rather calmly. I guess he adapts to things quickly. He still looked mildly surprised but not as much as before.

I glared at him. I'm sure it didn't look to threatening considering I. Am. A. Cat.

Oh wait! There's more!

I didn't grow. At all. Yup still the same size I was before. The size of an obese mouse.

"**STOP ENJOYING THIS!**" Is this revenge for putting hot sauce in my brother's birthday cake? If it is I'm sorry.

Sort of.

"You can still talk?" he asked. At the moment, Link looked what tumblr would describe as 152% done!

The more you know!

He's only known me for maybe three hours and he's getting tired of me. I'm pretty sure that's a new record.

"Duck this! I'm going to sleep! I hope you don't mind me sleeping in your house."

"Uh, no. Go ahead. You can take the bed." If you insist I will kill you with a spoon.

"No I'm fine. I shall sleep on this rug. I don't like beds very much."

"I insist! You take the bed!" I'm going to kill you with a spoon when I get my thumbs and height back.

"Like I said I don't like beds."

We argued for a while until I made a comment about how I'd sleep on the bed if he did too. He shut up after that.

"If you won't sleep on the bed then I won't either."

"Dude, do w-whatever you want. I honestly don't care, but I'm comfy on the floor. Sleep where you feel comfy." After that I curled up into my fat mouse sized ball and went to sleep.

_I was in some sort of black void. It was cool but weird. I just floated around looking for something interesting._

"_**Hello!**__" an excited voice chirped from behind me._

"_NUTCRACKERS!" she scared the PB&J outta me!_

"_**If you're startled by that I can only imagine how you'd react to a koala.**__" This voice was powerful sounding._

_I turned around and saw three figures. They were all really pretty._

_The one on the right was dressed in blue from head to toe, her hair looked like a waterfall._

_Literally it looked like running water._

_The one on the left was dressed in green. She had so many flowers in her hair I could barely see any of her hair! All I could tell was it was green._

_The one in the middle was the scariest. She was dressed in red with red hair highlighted with colors like yellow and orange. The tips of her hair were on fire._

"_**Calm down Din.**__" The blue one said quietly._

"_Wait, Din? Like goddess Din?" I was very confused. Were these the three goddesses?_

'_Should I bow or something?!' I dipped my head slightly. In that moment I noticed._

_I was still a cat._

"_**Yup! Nice to meet you!" **__the green goddess, who I am assuming is Farore, said happily._

"_**You know who we are so let's skip introductions and get on with the matter at hand.**__" Din said bluntly._

_Well if she's going to do that I am too!_

"_Why I am a cat? Why am I here? Why am I small? Why do kids love the taste of cinnamon toast crunch?!" I'm pretty sure that last question was the most important._

"_**Do they like it because it has cinnamon?**__" Farore asked._

"_**STOP TALKING ABOUT SUCH IDIOTIC THINGS!**__" guess who said that._

"_**Yes, we are here to answer questions. Such as your first three. I'm sorry to say but even we do not know the answer to the last one.**__" Nayru said quietly._

"_**We shall have Nayru explain everything.**__" Din said, she still looked kind of mad._

'_Why is Din and Farore here if Nayru is just going to explain everything?' I thought._

"_**Because we wanted to come!**__" Farore chirped._

'_I'm not going to question it.'_

"_**To save you from a long and confusing explanation I'm going to dumb it down.**__" Should I be offended? "__**You made a wish for a more exciting life at the exact same time Link wished for a new companion. Wishes are made all the time but there are rarely any cases when two people from a different world make it at the same exact time.**__" What? "__**When you made a wish it was exactly 7:43 PM in your world, when Link made his wish it was exactly 7:43 AM in Hyrule. The time wasn't even a second off.**__"_

"_Oh I get it! But what about the whole shrunken cat thing?"_

"_**When you came here you were wishing for excitement, what's more exciting than being small? And to explain the 'Cat thing' -as you put it- you were wishing for your cat but your power here only affects your appearance, nothing more.**__" Nayru said slowly._

"_So I can change into a dragon?!" I asked excitedly._

"_**No.**__" way to burst a bubble Din._

"_**You can transform to only what you once had. For you that is a rabbit, three hamsters, 5 dogs, 2 cats, and a duckling.**__" Nayru is good at explaining things._

_It's depressing I can't change into a dragon though._

_At least I can be a duck._

"_So when can I go home?"_

"_**Never.**__" All three of them said that at the same time._

"_But I want to see my family! I want to drink soda! I WANT NILLA WAFERS!"_

_I know what you're thinking. And yes my priorities are as straight as a gay bar._

_Din sighed._

"_**Fine you may summon snacks and drinks as well, but nothing more!**__"_

"_Not even a video game?"_

"_**I don't want the same trash that ruined your world in Hyrule! You're lucky we're letting you bring the poor excuses of food!**__" Farore and Nayru only nodded._

"_So how do I get to my normal height?" I asked._

"_**Concentrate on what you want. It will work with your snacks and form as well. We must leave now.**__"_

"_**Bye kitty!**__" That was Farore._

"_**Don't make us regret helping you.**__" Din._

"_**Farewell.**__" Nayru._

_And then I woke up._

* * *

**The cat thing was pretty random I will admit.**

**Just so you know this story is probably just going to be a lot of random stuff with no rhyme or reason.**

**(I'm going to ****embarrass Sophie in part two just so you know.)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Snacks are the Cat's Meow! Part 2

**AN: Yay! I got it out today! This chapter didn't go as planned. In the end of part one I said i'd ****embarrass her and I was planning to! but then my mom was like "Oh it'd be funny if someone stole her away thinking she was a real cat!" *sigh* Sophies embarrassment is going to have to wait. Once again thank you guys for reading it makes me so happy to know I'm making people happy! Sorry that this chapter is short.**

* * *

I stared at the bush that I found. My miniature cat body telling me to just do it before I explode.

You're probably wondering what's going on, let me explain.

When I woke up I had to pee. I decided I'd rather pee as a tiny cat in a bush than concentrate and turn into a normal sized human and risk peeing myself. So I slipped under Links door and found this retarded looking bush.

I'm going to put it out of its misery.

You don't need to know the rest. I peed, now let us move on.

I was currently in front of Links house trying to concentrate on becoming human again but it was easier said than done! I already spent maybe ten minutes of my life becoming a normal sized cat.

'_Almost done!_' right when I was one minute away from finishing the three kids I saw when I was tiny come strutting in like they own the place making me stop.

I wasn't going to turn back into a human with kids here! What if my clothes disappeared?

"Ooh, a kitty!" the eight to eleven year old girl-who I now recognized as Beth- squealed.

She ran up to me and started petting me. Talo just scoffed.

"Girls are so weird! That cat would only be interesting if it could kill something!" Talo said.

'_I could kill you if you want._' Of course I didn't say that out loud. I'm just going to pretend to be a cat for now.

"This is all so stupid, we came here for Link not a cat." Malo said quietly.

"Oh, right! **HEY LINK! GET UP!**" Talo yelled.

'_Talo doesn't understand the beauties of sleep for teenagers. If I was Link I would have choked him a while ago._' My thoughts are violent today.

Beth just kept petting me. While it did feel awesome I didn't like being touched very much. She occasionally said something like "Who's a good kitty?" or "Who's a pretty kitty?" I will admit I was tempted to say "I am!" more than once.

After a while of yelling Link finally came out. He looked at Talo and Malo and smiled. When he looked at Beth and me he started laughing. It started out as a few chuckles until they escalated.

The kids looked confused while I just scowled. I was still purring though.

I'm starting to think Link has MPD. First he's all freaked out and weird, then he's all tired of me, and now he's laughing at my pain.

After Link got over his fit he asked what the kids wanted. He was still smiling in a way that made me want to poke his eyes out with my tail.

"Well I _was_ going to ask if you could give me ride on Epona until I found this cute little kitty! I'll see you guys later!" Beth said that all really fast in one breath. I thought I was the only one that could do that.

Beth picked me up- which was very admirable on her part considering I took the form of my cat who is about 50 pounds.- and ran off with me at full speed.

When we got to her house she put me down on the floor.

"Stay here! I'll be right back!" then she disappeared through a door.

The room wasn't that exciting. It was just a couch, a rug, a few chairs, and a table. There was what looked like a kitchen too but I wasn't really paying attention to it.

After about five minutes the door Beth went into flew open. Out came Beth in all her eight to eleven year old glory. She was holding a box.

"Sorry it took so long kitty!" Beth cooed.

She opened it to reveal a lot of ribbons, bows, and accessories.

What have I done to deserve this?

* * *

**I just wanted to warn you all that this story will probably have a lot of boob jokes.**

**I like boob humor.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Donut and The Headbutt

**AN: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I went to bed at about ten PM and woke up at one AM and I don't know why! I had nothing to do so I started this! I think I traumatized poor Link in this but you win some you lose some!**

* * *

'_Link you better get your patoot over here._' I thought angrily.

I was currently being fawned over by Beth. She gave me food and some milk. I'd be fine with it normally-It's free food- but apparently before I could eat I needed to be "Gussied up" so I'd be ready if one of her parents were to come home early.

Bows, bows everywhere! There were ribbons in my ears! A bell on my tail! It. Was. All. Pink. I have nothing against pink, it's actually one of my top ten favorite colors, but when it's on every inch of my body I have an issue. I think the worst of it was the fact that she put me in a dress. One of those dresses that are meant to go on a large doll. Large for a doll is definitely not large for a cat that was larger than most cereal boxes.

I can't move without choking! Escaping was out of the question unless someone helps.

I don't know where Beth was. She said something about me missing something then ran into the back room of doom.

'_If she comes out with shoes I'm going to claw her heart out._' My already violent mood today got worse and worse.

"I'm back! Did I keep you waiting kitty? I'm sorry, I couldn't find it!" relief washed over me. "Until I looked under my bed that is!" shizzle my fizzle bo dizzle.

I'm running out of cuss substitutes.

From behind her back she pulled out a bonnet with ribbons and, oh look! It's pink.

Ok, fizzle my pain I'm not putting that on.

I turned around and ran for dear life to her door. The dress ripped in half and fell to the floor harmlessly as if it wasn't just killing me slowly. I'm not even exaggerating.

"Wait! Kitty! I need to make you pretty!"

Forgetting all about my "act like a normal cat" plan I yelled back.

"**I'M TOO FAT FOR THIS SHIZZLE, PEACE!**" well that certainly made Beth stop chasing me. I'm pretty sure she had one of those 'O_O' faces on at this point but I didn't look back to see.

Ramming the door open-one of the awesome perks of being a fat cat right now- and ran back to Links house ready to kill him. I started getting tired less than half way there-one of the sucky downsides of being a fat cat right now- so I laid down to rest.

I guess I ended up falling asleep 'cause I woke up with most of my energy back. I wasn't asleep that long; the sun barely moved an inch.

I started heading towards Links house again. I made it halfway there until I started getting tired again. This is going to take a while.

After two more cat naps I finally made it to Links house only to see that Link and Talo were wrestling while Malo just sat there observing. I did the same thing as Malo except my "observing" was more like glaring at Link who was currently under Talo.

That sounds so wrong.

"Haha! I win! Told you I'd win!" Talo bragged. Link just did a weird smirk thing that could have been a smile.

"Oh, haha. Now get off." Link pushed him off gently. It was obvious Link let him win.

To me at least.

"It's obvious he let you win. If he can beat evil monsters and then be defeated by a nine year old boy he'd be pretty pathetic." Thank you Malo.

"Shut up! Hey look it's that stupid cat again!" they all looked in my direction.

Talo glared. Malo looked at me the same way as he does everyone else but I'm pretty sure I see a little sympathy. But Link, oh Link just smirked. He smirked a real smirk that was obviously a smirk. The smirk made me want to kill him with a spoon.

Oh right I still need to do that.

"Hey, why don't you guys go do something else and come back later? I need to deal with the _cat_."

"Ooh! Can I help?!" sadistic child. Does he think Link is going to kill me?

Pfft. I'd take away his ability to reproduce before that would happen.

"Just do what he says, Talo. Stop being so stupid. The cat is harmless, fat but harmless." Thanks Malo. I should be offended but my cat was fat and I currently look like her.

Surprisingly enough Talo walked away with Malo. He still grumbled and complained though.

"Have fun with Beth?" Link said.

The fizzle bizzle was amused. He's getting too cocky around me. I liked it better when he was quiet.

"**I'm going to beat you with a spoon.**"

"You couldn't hurt a fly if you wanted too."

"**No one can! Those f**kers are fast!**"

Link just raised his eyebrows. He's never heard me curse before so it's understandable.

I'm still pissed though.

"**Y-you! I'm going to-! AGHUGUGAHFA! I JUST WANT A DONUT!**" I yelled.

And then there it was. The most beautiful thing I've seen since I got here. A glazed donut.

Unfortunately for Link it was right between his legs.

Of course it's a donut so I went for it.

I charge full speed ahead straight towards Links crotch. Link was rushing to get back but it was too late. I already had the donut in my mouth, and I was gaining on his second brain. I could taste the sweet taste of the donut that was currently in my mouth but the top of my head coming in contact with Links crotch made it so much sweeter.

"# %$^*#^*^^*%^&%!" Link has a large selection of curses, so large that I'm afraid I can't write them all because sadly this story is rate T.

"Revenge is a bizzle, isn't it Link?" and then I disappeared into the night with my donut.

Not really I went to the spring to hide from Link and eat my donut.

* * *

**Now if you guys don't understand why she's not freaking out about the "I can't go home thing" it's because she forgets important things. the only thing she really remember from her talk with the goddesses is the changing form thing.****SHE SHALL BE HUMAN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. There might even be the embarrassment I promised. AND WHO KNOWS I MIGHT ADD A LITTLE SOPHIEXLINK! nothing too hardcore maybe a hug or a kiss on the cheek, don't hide your children yet. (If i switch PoV's to third from first i'm sorry. i'm working on that and if I call sophie alina or serena i apologize i don't catch mistakes like that.)**

**OK THIS IS TOO LONG, THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	7. Staring and Biting

**AN: Hi! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing and all that! Remember at the end of the last chapter when I told you not to hide your children yet? I lied. Hide them.**

* * *

Once again I was in Links house. It was night time and Link was asleep, I was human and I was staring at him. Did I mention he doesn't know I'm here?

I got to say he's pretty cute when he's sleeping, kind of like a baby. Yes, I'm aware that staring at him while he is sleeping is creepy and I don't care.

To explain what happened to get to this point I'll go back a bit.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

After I finished my donut I started practicing changing my form. At first it took ten minutes. A couple hours later I got it down to five.

I had ditched the bows a while ago. It's hard untying bows with paws.

I don't know if Link was looking for me or not. He's probably mad as a cow that got its grass stolen by a koala.

Those evil koalas ruin everything.

I was feeling pretty guilty about the "head-butting his crotch" thing. He deserved it but I still feel guilty.

'_What can I do to make it up to him? Pet him? No he's not ready for that. Sing to him? That would probably be more punishment for him. Cook? Sure, why not?_' yes I shall cook him breakfast. The worst possible thing that could happen is I burn his house down. It was only a matter of time before I burned something here.

I concentrated on becoming human and five minutes later there I was! I still had my clothes, which is very good.

I decided I'd sneak in when it was dark.

~~~~~End~~~~~

And that is how I got here.

I've been here for a couple hours. It's probably about three in the morning, maybe? I don't know but I probably have to start cooking soon. He seems like the type that gets up early. Probably 'cause of the goats.

I got up, climbed down the ladder and headed towards where Link keeps his food. He didn't have much of a kitchen it was just a small sink, a cupboard and a counter really. It works I guess.

I started looking around in his cupboards trying to figure out what I should make.

'_Let's see. Eggs, some sort of dried meat, pumpkin, I'm pretty sure that's a peanut, pumpkin, bread, pumpkin and another pumpkin._' Either Link likes pumpkins or there's nothing else to eat in this village.

I decided I'd make him eggs and some toast. I'm definitely doing Links shopping from now on though.

And now we wait. Wait for what you might ask. Well we must wait until at least sunrise before I start making anything. I doubt Link likes cold eggs and toast.

I walked over to my bag and took out a book. What kind of book, I honestly have no idea. It could be something completely inappropriate and I wouldn't know until two days after I read it.

…

…

…

Ok, so it turns out it wasn't anything inappropriate it was actually just some sort of science book that I left in there from school. I guess that's kind of inappropriate since it talks about reproduction and such. Usually I wouldn't read my science book but there was nothing else in my bag except my journal and I don't feel like writing or drawing at the moment.

~~~~~Time skip 'cause I doubt you want to learn about how to make babies!~~~~~

I closed the book with a slightly warm face.

'_I didn't need to know what a male reproductive organ looked like._'

Looking out the window I see the sun starting to rise. I got up and started cooking. I might be doing it a little early sure but I could always just wake Link up.

That would be fun.

'_What if Link wakes up and thinks I'm a stranger? Nah he's seen me as a human. Sure I was tiny but I was human._' My thoughts stopped when I heard someone groan from Links general direction.

I was halfway done cooking the eggs when he got down here. It took him a while to notice me but when he did, oh my gosh, if looks could kill. He looked as if someone just killed some of his future children.

Oh wait.

"What are you doing here?" he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Making you breakfast to say sorry, but if you're going to be rude I'll just leave." He immediately perked up at breakfast.

"Is this a trick?"

"Why do you always suspect everything as a trick? Can't I be a nice normal human being with a sense of guilt just once?"

"No." well that was curt.

"Hmph. Just eat your breakfast goat-boy. I'm going to be here for a while whether you like it or not, so you'd better get used to it." I sassed him.

He just grumbled and sat down. I placed his food in front of him while I ate some cheerios I found.

I'm good at finding things.

"What are those?" Link asked with his mouth full of toast.

"Chew your food before you talk!"

"No." Link is not a morning person.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked.

"About 5:40 maybe. Why?"

"Curious." And then there was silence.

Nothing else really happened for the rest of breakfast. I started collecting the dishes and Link went to do whatever it is Links do in the morning.

When I collected all the dishes I started washing them. While I was washing dishes I was humming. While I was humming I heard a noise so I turned around. While I turned around I was breathing.

Ok I'll stop.

When I turned around I witnessed Link come falling towards me.

"AHHHHH-mph!" Link yelled.

Then I was on the floor with a weight on my chest. When I looked down I noticed Link on my breasts. That wasn't the only thing though, he never shut his mouth when he was yelling so he was pretty much biting my boob.

BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!

My face was red, Links face was red and guess what! RUSLS FACE WAS RED TOO! By some force of nature Rusl walked in right when we landed.

"LINK!"

* * *

**I WAS THINKING ABOUT HAVING SOPHIE TURN HUMAN NAKED BUT I THREW THAT AWAY FOR A COUPLE REASONS. 1) There is a time and place to be naked. The afternoon in Hyrule is not one of them. 2) Hyrule is not ready for that. 3) Her clothes shrunk with her and didn't fall off when she turned into a cat, so ya know. 4) I'm probably going to have her transform a lot in this and I don't think Link needs a private show anytime soon.**

**OK THANKS FOR READING! BAI GUYS. and yes i'm hyper today.****  
**


	8. The Fool Thinks I'm Simple

**AN: This is short but we're actually getting somewhere!**

* * *

Link and I were in Mayor Bo's house. Rusl was pacing back and forth in front of us with his hand to his chin.

"So you're telling me you just randomly found this girl in the spring and automatically let her into your home because she said she was lost?!" he exclaimed. "Honestly what were you thinking!? She could have killed you!" Well excuuuuse you.

He stopped pacing long enough to glare at both of our red faces.

Mayor Bo tried calming Rusl down. "Rusl, calm down. The important thing is that she didn't!"

'_Why does everyone think Link needs protection? He saved Hyrule! If anything they need protection._' I thought sourly.

"To be fair, she looked really scared and confused. Not even a trained actor could pull off the all the emotion she had on her face." Link supplied.

Rusl wasn't having it though. "An actor might have not been able to but a liar easily could've!"

OK, I'm tired of this. "I'm in the room too guys. I'm not to blame here, Link is. He's the one that decided to fall on my breasts." I started pointing my hand at Link. Yes my hand, you know that saying "for every finger you point there's three pointing back at you"? Well this is a loophole.

They all looked really confused. Well, Link looked confused and kind of mad but still confused.

…

…

…

"Why are you pointing li-?" I cut Mayor Bo off.

"Don't ask!"

"Can you please just explain to them what happened?" Link asked slowly. Does the fool believe I am simple?

"Ok! So I was walking home and f-fell, I never hit the ground though. I landed here and was the size of a hairy mouse that just got rubbed with a balloon. Link found me and helped me b-but my problems were not over! I turned into a cat and Beth stole me away. Regrettably, I'm pretty sure I scarred her for life since I talked while I was a cat in her presence before I ran off. I got here made Link breakfast, he fell and bit my boob and Rusl walked in on that." The whole time I was talking my arm never moved from its five-finger point.

"Link, next time you go and pick up random girls at the spring tell me. I don't want you or anyone else put in danger." Rusl sighed.

"I really hope there isn't a next time." Link mumbled.

"Are you saying you regret helping me?!" I smacked him on the back of his head. Apparently I hit too hard because he fell right out of his chair.

"Hey!" Link yelled while rubbing his head.

Mayor Bo laughed while Rusl just smiled slightly.

'_I think Rusl just figured out I'm too immature to hurt anyone here. I mean I __**could**__ but I'm not gonna._' Yes, that is right, if I wanted to kill someone I'd torture them first. I'd take away all their senses except taste and then feed them only worms.

"Alright, I like ya but if you're going to stay here you gotta _be _a villager. You must become _the_ best villager Ordon has ever seen." Alright Mayor Bo didn't say that but he did say a bunch of boring stuff about learning customs and blab blab bla, this is just a short version.

"Will do!" I saluted.

Mayor Bo smiled, Rusl shook his head sighing and Link facepalmed at my enthusiasm.

This will be fun.

* * *

**WOW!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND ****REVIEWING AND LIVING I LOVE YOU.**


	9. Goat Whispering

**AN: Hi! This chapter is short, but there's a Doctor Who reference in there. There's a little fluff too so yea. By the way Link is in his Ordon clothes. Just so ya know.**

* * *

After Mayor Bo's speech about becoming a villager Link and I _finally_ got out of there. Let me tell you Mayor Bo can talk. Rusl mysteriously disappeared before the speech; I think he knew what was coming.

The whole time Mayor Bo was talking, all I could think about was where Ilia was. Probably stealing Epona.

"So where do you want to go first?" Link asked.

"Goats, Link, goats." I said like it was obvious.

"Goats?"

"Goats."

"Ok, goats." Link said before he started walking towards the ranch. I followed.

On our way there I started petting Link on the head. It was quite difficult because I am rather short. It doesn't help that Link is really tall. Seriously he was like a head and a half taller than me.

"What are you doing?" Link asked annoyed.

"Petting you. You remind me of a golden retriever, you're fluffy and lovable." I said.

He started walking faster making my hand drop. I narrowed my eyes.

Oh, it's on.

Pausing for a moment I prepared myself and leapt onto his back. He stumbled forward slightly and made a little grunting noise.

"Shhh, shhhh, calm down. Don't freak out. You're carrying precious cargo." I whispered in his ear while resuming my petting.

Once again his face went a light pink. He grunted and started forward slightly.

'_He did what I said. He really is like a golden retriever._' I smirked. '_I feel like Midna._'

When we got to the ranch Link was still giving me a piggy-back ride and I was still petting him. Fado looked at us weird.

"Who ya got there, Link?" Fado asked.

"She's-" I cut Link off.

"My name is Sophie Emick. I'm a world renowned goat whisperer and would like to see your goats, sir." I said matter-of-factly. So what if I lied, you'll see why soon.

"Uhh, I'm Fado. Why don't you get off Link and I'll introduce you to the goats." Fado said.

I got off Link and Fado started telling me the goats names and what they mean.

"And this here is Joshua," Perfect. "it means deliverer."

My entire life has led up to this moment.

"No he isn't." I interjected before he could start on the next goat.

"Pardon?" Fado and Link gave me strange looks.

"I speak goat, he's called Susan and he wants you to respect his life choices." I told them calmly.

Fado gave me an amazed look and Link gave me a look that yelled 'What the fudge!'.

After that Fado introduced me to the rest of the goats, occasionally asking if he got their names right. I corrected him on some, especially when he introduced me to Fukyu. I did Fukyu a favor and said his name was Steve, he better be grateful.

The rest of the ranch time was just Fado asking me about the goat languge. Link tried telling him I was lying a couple time. I just pinched him every time he tried. He eventually got the message.

"Where next?" Link asked.

It was getting dark so I decided someplace close to Links home.

"The spring." I said.

"The spring?"

"Must you always question me?"

Link just sighed in response before heading in the direction of the spring.

When we got there we sat down near the water. While we were there I suddenly remembered something.

~~~~~Flashyback Thingy~~~~~

_"__So when can I go home?" I spoke a bit hesitantly._

_"__Never." All three of them said that at the same time._

~~~~~Flashyback Thingy over~~~~~

"N-n-never." I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Huh?" Link asked confused.

"You're always so confused it's funny." I laughed humorlessly with tears starting to run down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Link asked confused. Weird last time he was panicking now he's just confused. I guess he remembered I'm easy to comfort.

"I-I-I-!" I couldn't hold it anymore.

I hugged Link and cried into his shoulder. He just stroked my head saying nothing.

I eventually cried myself to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**I suck at crying scenes. I tried but still.**

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing and breathing and living and all that!**

**BYE!**


	10. The Adorable Tiny Hylian

**AN: Sorry this took so long, my step brother came over for my brothers birthday then stayed for my sisters then stayed longer after that then I had to move and stuff. So life decided that now that I have something to keep me occupied I should be busy. This chapter doesn't have anything really new about it except it's in Links PoV! It has a few extra thingies 'cause it's Link... It's kind of rushed so sorry. This is getting really long so I'm just going to say I'm not going to write once a day like I promised, at least until I get settled in and everyone stops coming over. But in compensation I'll try to make the chapters longer!**

* * *

~~~~~Link POV~~~~~

I woke up to Fado yelling. Loudly.

"Hey! Link!" Fado screeched from outside.

C'mon, it's too early for this.I yawned and walked outside in the clothes I was wearing yesterday. I'll change after I'm done with all the goats. Assuming that's what Fado is yelling at me for.

"Yes?" I drug that out and yawned once more.

"I know I said you had the day off 'an all but do ya think you could help with the goats?" He gave me, what I'm guessing is, puppy dog eyes.

Pfft, I could do that better than him.

"Sure." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Thanks Link! Just go grab Epona and meet me over there!" Then he ran off.

I sighed and hopped up on Epona. On my way over I started thinking, which Midna once told me was disastrous.

'_Life is boring now that Midna was gone. She was a good friend. I wish I had another friend like that. Geez this is making me depressed. Okay Link, happy thoughts, ummm baby cuccos, fairies, the kids, Zelda, Midna… Now I'm depressed again. Midna was right, me thinking is atrocious._' I groaned quietly.

When I got to the ranch I helped Fado do goat things like grooming them. That's about it just doing my goat thing. Heh, goat thing.

I got a break so I headed home, changed and got something to eat before I heard Beth's high pitched little girl voice yelling for me.

"LINK! LINK! THE BOYS ARE DOING SOMETHING MEAN!"

I groaned. No break for me I guess.

"Lead the way." I said once I got to her.

She led me in the direction of the spring. When we started getting close I heard giggling that could only come from Talo.

"Look at this one! It's the best one in here!" I heard Talo say.

"I've seen better." Said the uninterested voice of Malo.

"Hey wait! Is that Link?" Are they aware of my presence?

When we got, there Beth put one hand on her hip and pointed at the boys that were rifling through a bag.

"There they are!"

"Guys, go home, I'll deal with the bag."

Talo tried sneaking out with the journal he had. Without even looking at him I spoke.

"Drop it." He did and ran off with the others.

I sighed inwardly, no wait, I sighed out loud. I am having a bad day for some reason.

I started collecting the contents of the unknown bag that are scattered all around the spring. Most things I don't even know what to call them. I mean I found two flippy things, a block of glass and metal I think and some sort of strange leather wallet that contains paper.

I paused when I heard some sort of squeak. I looked in the direction of the squeak but only found what looked like black fuzz. I set down what I was doing and headed over to where it was. I picked it up and inspected it.

…

…

…

It was a tiny female hylian.

…

…

She was kinda cute.

"You'll catch flies if your mouth is open for too long." I freaked out and dropped her. "Owwy! MEANIE!" She seems mature.

"Wha- How?! W-who are you?! What are you?" It took a moment for me to understand I just dropped a cute defenseless hylian. I'm ashamed of myself. "Sorry for dropping you!" I quickly said as an apology.

"It is fine, giant human. Would you like to pick me up again so I do not have to shout?" Why do I feel there is an ulterior motive?

"A-alright." Ignoring the feeling I picked her up and inspected her for a moment. Yup, definitely adorable. "Who are you? I'm Link." I smiled still slightly freaked out.

"I am Sophie. And this whole situation is really cliché."

Unfortunately I still had goats that needed me so I dropped her off at my house and went to finish them as fast as possible.

~~~~~I don't know how to care for goats~~~~~

When I got back to the house I saw Sophie on the table right where I left her. She looked deep in thought.

"Hi Sophie. I'm done dealing with the goats! Ready to tell me what happened?" I smiled slightly at the tiny hylian.

"Ok, but just remember that I know I'm crazy. I'm not a danger to society yet." I nodded very hesitantly. "Ok! So I was walking home and I-I got dizzy and fell. I woke up in the spring thingy, that is p-pretty much like an ocean to me, to a bunch of kids in my bag. You pretty much know the rest, I sneezed became a turtle on its back and then you found me." She explained. I could see her mentally beating herself up for stuttering.

I gave her a suspicious look. I was not expecting that of all things.

"Did Ilia put you up to this?"

"Yes. Of course she did! She keeps a drawer full of tiny people for this occasion!" That's quite a lot of sarcasm for such a little body.

"You make a good point."

"Of course I do."

Silence.

"So, goats."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Goats." Her inability to start a conversation is adorable. The awkwardness is… awkward though.

While I was listing off cute things in my head she started crying.

Oh my gosh what did I do?!

"D-don't cry! What's wrong?!"

"M-mama! Lee-Lee! **TOOTHLESS! TOOTHLESS GETS ALL MY STUFF!**" I have no idea what's going on!

I picked her up. Don't say it, I know I could have done a lot of other things but… she can't start a conversation and I can't comfort girls. I stroked her soft little head.

I'm just winging it at this point.

A couple minutes of petting and sniffling later she finally stopped crying. I stopped petting her once I knew she stopped.

"Thank you!" she smiled the sweetest smile I've ever seen, and I have girls that throw themselves at me!

I chuckled nervously and blushed slightly.

Awkward silence.

"So, you save the world yet?"

"Yea…" Weird question.

"Bibbiddi-Bobbidi-Boo." What?

There was a poof of smoke and then I had a cat.

* * *

**See? Rushed. Let me know if you like Link PoV because if you do I'll do a recap of everything through Links eyes every few chapters.**

**By the way I'm really sorry about the crappy ending on the last chapter, I'm no good with crying. Torture, yes but I cannot do crying. Also I replaced the edited chapters with the original ones 'cause my I got a speech about how I should be more confident in myself and stuff. So... yea. I swear these are longer than the chapter. Sorry gaiz. (By the way she's not hylian at all he just can't see her clearly so roll with it for a bit.)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Etro Take My Soul Now

**AN:**** This chapter is short(er than the others) and kind of rushed, so sorry. I'll try to make this quick. The updates will be slow until school starts, beleive it or not (homeschool ftw).**

* * *

"C'mon, Sophie, I know you're depressed but you need to get up. You've been laying there for two days; it's starting to worry me." Link said while tugging on the blanket I was laying on.

"Leave me here to die." The words were muffled by the pillow I stole from Link.

"I don't want a dead person in my bed, and plus how am I supposed to explain that you died to Mayor Bo and Rusl?" Link, if I wasn't so depressed I'd kick you.

"Just hide my body," I said, "Maybe down a well or in a lake or you could eat my body."

"Gross!" he yanked on the blanket harder and I went tumbling off his bed.

Ok, that f**king hurt.

"You will die a slow, painful, drawn out, EXCRUTIATING DEATH!" I yelled before I tackled him.

"WHAT THE FU-!" I clamped my hand down on his mouth.

"No f**king cursing, b**ch," I was straddling his waist with my hand over his mouth. Let's hope Rusl doesn't walk in because this probably looks kinky. He made a constipated sounding noise, courtesy of my hand, "Sorry, what was that?"

He licked my hand making me squeal like a high pitched pig. He quickly took advantage of my distraction and flipped me over so I was under him.

"I said that was very contradictory," he said with an irritated frown, "I **finally** get you out of bed and you attack and curse at me." You forgot I stole your bed too.

"I attack people, it's what I do. You were in a bad place at a bad time, it was bound to happen."

"**You're** the one in **my **house, while I don't mind and will acknowledge you're depressed, you don't attack me, Ok, friend?" you sound like Cry, dude.

"When did we become friends?" I've only ever had one in the past eight years because I've been homeschooled, and even then we didn't really talk much unless I decided it was time to talk to them before he went drifting off to the underworld, completely forgetting about me.

As you can see, I have the busiest social life in the world.

"When I bit your… fat lump… thingies." So that was a friendship bite? Friendship is awkward and painful.

"You seriously don't know what boobs are called dude? I know guys don't have them unless they're fat, but c'mon!" I flicked him in the forehead, "Actually… what's it like to have a flat chest? **OH MY GOSH, can you sleep on your tummy**?!" he just raised an eyebrow and looked at me, making me realize I was still under him.

"Yes, yes I can," he smirked, "if your boobs get in the way of that why not sleep on your back?"

"Because then I'd get grabbed by a demon and taken to the underworld where I'd rule as their overlord until Hades gets back from his vacation in the Bahamas, and I don't like warm weather, I never tan and I just get all sweaty, I am sweaty as I am I need no help." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Link looked like he was about to have a heart-attack, "W-what!? Don't worry; I'll make sure you never have to go through that! I swear! I will make sure nothing happens and you can sleep on your back as long as you like! No demon shall-!"

I covered his mouth with my hand, making extra special sure that he saw my special 'shut up' face, "I was kidding, don't get your sports bra in a bunch, flat chest." You just earned a new nickname, be proud, "Now, get off me, I may like touching but I dislike being touched so- **CRAMP! OH SWEET LORD, NO!**"

Link immediately jumped off me then ran off saying he'd get Rusl without asking me what was wrong.

'_Oh sweet biscuits, I completely forgot that I even had "that time of the month". I'm so stupid, this is going to be so uncomfortable, and it's not even going to be funny._' Etro, take my soul now.

When they got back Link instantly started spazzing out when he saw me holding my stomach, groaning and trying not to bleed on things. Rusl though, he just laughed a little at Link's reaction and maybe a little at me.

"C'mon let's go see Uli." Rusl said before turning and leaving.

"Elune, no, I don't wanna move! My uterus is so mean!" hell hath no fury like my uterus at that time of the month.

Rusl chuckled a little then began walking towards the door again.

I hit my head against the floor. Looks like I'm gonna have to do the walk of shame.

* * *

**See, rushed. Anyway, once again i will not update that much mostly 'cause i got a new game. SO I APOLOGIZE FRIENDS! Also thank you all for reading and reviewing, I love you! /)^3^(\**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
